Face Down
by BearKat13
Summary: Oneshot based on the song by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Please read and I hope you enjoy.


**AN: Hey guys I had this in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. To those of you who read my fic Twin Terrors, don't worry an update will be posted tomorrow. Hope you guys like this story but if you don't I apologize. This story also includes my favorite thing to do: Finn Bashing. Please review and leave me your thoughts.**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee sadly_  
**

I was in my room listening to music and trying to drown out my thoughts. All I could think about was her and who in fuck could do something so horrible.

I had found out about it when I had walked into Britt's room without knocking about a week ago, only to see her changing into her uniform. I couldn't peel my eyes away, but it wasn't for the reasons I'm normally not able to. No, it was because bruises, old and new, littered her beautiful porcelain skin. I could feel a rage like I had never felt before bubbling up inside of me. All I wanted to do in that moment was find and kill the son of a bitch who did this to her.

* * *

"Rach it's not what it looks like!" Quinn tries to tell me as she hurriedly pulls her top over her head.

"Really Q? Because it looks like some sick bastard is putting their hands on you!" I tell her, my voice raising with every word I speak, and the need to pummel something increasing by the second.

"It's not I swear! It's from Cheerios, they dropped me during on of the routines," she quickly tries to tell me, walking towards me and trying to calm me down with her hands cupping my cheeks. "I'm fine baby, don't worry." Normally I'd be putty in the girls hands by now but her touch only serves to anger me more so I pull away. It kills me to see the hurt in her eyes but I can't.

"Don't lie to me Quinn! Who was it? Is it Finn? Is that the reason you haven't left his dumbass yet even though we've been seeing each other for over a month now? Tell me!" I'm screaming again and she flinches away from me, scared. To see her scared of me breaks my heart and tears start streaming down my face. I never cry. Ever. And Quinn knows this, so when she sees my tears she's shocked and starts crying herself. "I can't just stand around idly while knowing that you're being hurt. So please. Please tell me," I beg.

"I can't," she manages to whisper out. By this time Santana and Brittany have heard the yelling and have run back upstairs to see what's wrong. They're standing in the doorway shocked at the scene in front of them.

"Then neither can I," I choke out around the lump in my throat. "I love you," I whisper to her before I run out of the room and out the front door. I jump on my Ducati and peel outta the driveway. I hear Santana and Brittany yelling at me to wait and stop through Britt's window, but I just can't, I need to be alone.

* * *

The ringing of my phone alerting me to a knew text is what brings me out of my thoughts of that day. Brittany and Santana still don't know what happened, and every time I see Britt around our house I can see how upset she is over this. It's killing me because I've sworn to always protect my sister, and I'm the one causing her pain.

Noah knows everything. He's my best friend and the one I ran to after everything happened. He's also the one that's been going with me to Fight Club almost every night to make sure I don't get myself killed and to let off his own steam about this whole thing. He feels guilty because it's the mother of his child, who he sees almost every day because of Beth, and he didn't notice something was wrong.

Quinn's also been trying to talk to me and I refuse to until she tells me who's hurting her. It kills me to basically ignore her, especially when I'm around Beth when Noah has her. She also knows that I've been going back to fight club again and she's pissed, but she has no right to be considering it's her who drove me back there. I need a way to release all of my anger and stress and that's how I do it.

"Rae?" This time it's Brittany who breaks me outta my thoughts. I look up at her to let her know she has my attention. "Um...Dad says it's time to eat, and that you need to be there." I give her a small smile and a nod before forcing myself outta bed and into some sweat pants and a shirt.

I was quiet at dinner again much to my parents dismay and Britt's disappointment. By the time dinner was done our parents couldn't get out of the house fast enough. It's not that they don't care, it's because I basically bit their heads off after they asked me if I was ok, again, after like 50 times already. Britt also had plans with Santana, that she tried to cancel but I wouldn't let her, so she left as well. So now it was just me, thankfully, not that I didn't love my family I just needed to be alone, and I made my way back to my room.

When I walked through the door my phone lit up with another text message and this time I decided to answer them. The first one was from Noah and the other two from Quinn, so I looked at Noah's first.

**Hey Jewbabe, we still on for tonight? -Noah**

_Of course we are, I'll meet you in our usual spot. -Rach_

I stare at Quinns for around 5 minutes before I finally open it, wanting to know what she had to say, but at the same time not unless it was about who's been hurting her.

**I love you. Please believe that. And I'm sorry I haven't had the guts to tell you but he said he'd hurt Beth if I told anyone**, at reading this I started seeing red, but I forced myself to finish reading, **I'm tired though, I miss you so damn much it hurts and even through the fear I know you, Noah, and San will protect me and Beth. It's- **at this point the text cuts off and I hurriedly open the other one she sent.

**Finn**, "Son of a fucking BITCH!" I screamed out while punching my wall repeatedly. After busting a hole into my wall and making my knuckles bleed I force myself to calm down and finish reading. **He was mad that I had Puck's baby, but then I tried breaking up with him and he snapped. He knew why I was breaking up with him and he said that he wasn't letting it happen. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you and I hope you can forgive me. I love you. - Quinn**

Once I finish reading I feel sick. He was hitting her for an entire month and I noticed and did nothing. I feel the bile rushing up my throat and sprint to my ensuite, throwing up everything in my body, which wasn't much to begin with. Once I was finally able to leave my toilets side I grab my shoes, phone, and keys, and sprint outside to my bike. I text Noah and tell him that there's been a change of plans before I hop on and start up my bike. Before I take off I send a quick text to Quinn.

_I love you too, I really really do. -Rach_

I frantically knock on the Fabray's door 10 minutes later and when Quinn answers I throw myself into her arms.

"I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry. Please forgive me for not noticing. For not helping. I love you and I'm sorry. He's never gonna lay another finger on you. Hell he's never even going to look at you by the time I'm through with him. And I swear on mine AND B's life that he'll never ever get anywhere near Beth. I promise. It's ok. You're ok. He's going to wish he was never born. I love you," I whisper into her ear. What had started out with me in Quinn's arms, has turned around to where it's me holding Quinn and whispering reassuring things into her ear, while intermittently kissing her temple.

"Thank you, and I love you too," she tells me and finally straightens up outta my hold, much to my disappointment. "Stay?" she asks me, face full of hope.

"Of course beautiful, you didn't even have to ask," I tell her, and her face breaks into her breathtaking smile that I've missed so much. "Where's Beth?"

"She's already sleeping," she answers as she's pulling me up the stairs and into her room. I go and lay down while she changes into her sleepwear. Once she's done she lays on top of my and catches my lips in a passionate kiss that takes me by surprise and takes my breath away. Once we finally break apart she slides off me and buries herself into my side as I wrap both arms securely around her, pulling her as close to me as she can get.

"Goodnight. Love you," she mumbles into my chest.

"Night beautiful. Love you too," I tell her with a content smile, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

I walk into school the next day on a mission. Make Finn's life hell. First things first though.

"Hey B!" I say to her as I reach her locker and wrap her up in a huge bear hug. When I pull away she squeals and pulls me back in again, this time squeezing the life outta me.

"Don't break the Hobbit B," Santana says from behind me. Once Britt lets me go I turn to face her and see Quinn beside her too. I quickly wrap my arm around Quinn's waist and pull her into my side.

"Yay! You two have finally made up!" Britt squeals in happiness. Santana just mutters an "About damn time" but smiles along with us. My expression morphs into one of pure rage as I see the giant lumbering down the hall towards us. My expression only gets darker as I feel Quinn tense up next to me.

"It's ok baby. Remember what I said. I love you and he can't hurt you anymore. I promise," I whisper into her ear and I feel her relax. I honestly had been hoping the oaf would seek Quinn out, and in him doing so he's now set my plan into action. I catch Karofsky and Azimio's eyes down the hall and they nod.

"Hey babe," Finn says once he finally reaches us. I can hear the undertone of anger in his voice, "I thought you were going to meet me in the parking lot?"

"Nope. Oh and we're over so leave me the hell alone from now on," Quinn tells him, her HBIC facade firmly in place. I had worked in the fact that I'd want to beat his ass into my plans and buried my face in Q's neck while tightening my hold around her to distract me.

"Ha, that's funny Quinn. Now come on, walk me to class," he orders her. I actually start growling and shaking in place.

"Leave Shrek, afore I ends you," Santana tells him. I look up at this and give a nod towards the guys, and they start making their way towards us slushies in hand.

"Whatever. This isn't over Quinn," Finn threatens before walking past us. I grab a slushie from Azimio's hand while Karofsky hands one to Santana.

"Hey Hudson," I call out before he can get to far away.

"What," he growls out as he turns around.

"The hell it ain't," I tell him as I toss the slushie in his face, the other three following my example.

"What the FUCK!" he screeches, while taking a menacing step towards me. I hear Quinn whimper and have to hold myself back. Later, but not yet.

"I suggest you leave before we make you Hudson," Azimio orders Finn. "Now!" Karofsky shouts when he doesn't listen. After Karofsky yelled Finn jumped and sprinted towards the locker room.

"Thanks guys I owe you one," I tell them as I fist bump them goodbye.

"Na don't worry bout it berry," Azimio tells me as they turn and walk off. The others just give me questioning looks but I shrug them off and lead the way to class.

It's finally time for Glee and I haven't left Quinn's side all day, not that I'm complaining. I'm insanely excited cause I finally get to put the last part of my plan into action. Finn walks into the room looking pissed, with good reason cause I put a free for all slushie hit on him, and scowls when he sees me next to Quinn with my arm around her and her head on my shoulder.

"Ok guys does anybody have anything they wanna sing before we start today?" Mr. Shue asks as he walks into the room, surprisingly on time.

"I do Mr. Shue," I tell him as I stand up and walk to the front of the room. He just silently takes a seat and nods for me to begin. "This song explains it all about a certain person in this room. Enjoy," I tell them with a glare in Finn's direction that he misses, because he's to busy staring at my girl who has her eyes locked on me.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_  
_one look puts the rhythm in my hand._  
_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_  
_I see what's going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_  
_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_  
_say you're right again_  
_Heed my lecture._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough."_

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough."_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_It's coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough."_

Once I finished the entire room was silent and everyone but Quinn looked confused. Finn was starting to get uncomfortable under all the stares he was getting.

"Why?" Is the only thing I ask him, wanting to know his reasons.

He just shrugs nonchalantly and says, "She deserves it for being a whore."

After he says that I see red and the entire room is thrown into chaos. I punch Finn outta his chair and land on him throwing blow after blow. I'm not paying any attention to anything else happening, but if I was I'd notice Sam, Mike, Kurt and Matt holding a struggling Noah back, along with Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, and even Artie holding back a struggling Santana. Mr. Shue's finally able to break me and Finn apart and I wipe the blood off my split lip. When I look towards Quinn I feel a burst of pain from my eye and realize Finn hit me again. I try to lunge for him but am held back by Mr. Shue.

"You stupid son of a bitch! You sucker punched me knowing I can't fight back!" I scream at him enraged. He goes to punch me again but is held back by coach Beiste. It's then that I realize I'm also being held back by coach Sylevster. I knew Shue couldn't keep me restrained by himself, he's to weak.

"Enough!" coach Beiste hollers out. "Berry and Hudson, principals office. Now." And with those words I'm being dragged out of the room.

* * *

When I enter Figgins's office I see mine and Finn's parents already there looking pissed. My Daddy looks at me with a glare that immediately switches to Finn once he sees my face. As I'm pushed into a seat next to my parents, Figgins door opens again and in walks Noah, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn.

"This is a private meeting and I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Figgins tells them.

"The fight was because of me and they're witnesses, so no," Quinn replies with a glare.

Figgins just sighs out a "Fine" and turns back to us. "What happened?" he asks. I stay silent and Finn jumps at the chance to play the victim.

"I don't know why she attacked me. She sang a song that wasn't true and attacked me as soon as it was over," Finn whined. At hearing this Noah, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany started shouting at once.

"Quiet!" Figgins yells. "Ms. Berry is this true?" he questions me.

"Partially, but you should ask them what happened instead cause you won't wanna believe me," I tell him with a shrug.

"Ok fine," Figgins sighs again. "Ms. Fabray, you said the fight was over you. Why? What happened?"

"Finn has been hitting me and Rachel found out," Quinn whispers out. She also gets interrupted with a "What!" from Burt, Carole, and my parents and an outraged "That's a lie!" from Finn.

All of the adults turn to glare at Finn and he immediately defends himself. "She's lying! I'd never do that to her!" the adults don't look convinced but they turn again to look at Quinn. She just wordlessly wipes the make up off her face and lifts up her Cheerios top. Everyone in the room gasps but me, I stand up, wrap her in my arms and silently cry into her shoulder.

"Well with this new evidence I think we need to make a phone call to the police," Figgins finally says after coming out of his shock.

"No!" Quinn quickly yells but doesn't let go of me, "I don't want the police involved, I just want him to leave me alone."

"Oh that won't be a problem Quinn," Carole tells her and Finn looks towards his mom confused. "Starting next week he's going to be in a Military school," she tells us.

"What! No!" Finn shouts.

"Shut up Finn!" Burt shouts back. "This is your fault and you need to accept the consequences. Thank you principal we'll be here to pick up his transcript tomorrow morning," he tells him before they all leave, Finn being dragged by his ear by his mother.

"Ok and as for Ms. Berry, fighting on school grounds is still against the rules, no matter the cause, so I'm suspending you for a week," he tells me and my parents. I can tell that the peanut gallery's fixing to add in their two cents so I quickly tell him, "Sounds fair, see you in a week," and stand.

Once outside the office my dads turn towards me. "You're not in trouble, but next time tell someone instead of taking it into your own hands ok?" my Daddy tells me. I just nod my head and accept hugs from them. "See you at home girls," they tell me and B after our hugs goodbye.

Santana, Brittany, and Noah go back to class after clapping me on the back, so it's just Quinn and I. She walks up to me and pulls me into an earth shattering kiss.

"Thank you," she breathes out as she pulls away. I just nod, still to dazed to speak, as she grabs my hand and leads me outta the school.

**Sorry if the ending sucked, I'm bad at writing those. Thanks for reading, and please, please, please review!**


End file.
